


In His Miracle Mile

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: seblaine week 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (brief) history of Nightbird and the Flash.<br/>Ages 4-21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Miracle Mile

They were 4 years old when they first claimed their super-hero identities. 

Sebastian raced back and forth across the Anderson's front yard, a red streak cutting through the grass, ducking behind trees, and popping out from the bushes while shouting that Cooper would never catch him—more true because Cooper wasn't even trying to catch him than because of his imagined super speed. 

Blaine donned a heavy black cloak, left over from a Zorro costume from before he was born, and shimmied up trees. There he would wait, surveying the land, only to drop down on the unsuspecting interlopers. (It was quickly established that he couldn't actually drop down on the unsuspecting after he almost gave Mr. Fredric from next door a heart attack. Instead Mr. Anderson gamely sauntered out whenever it grew too quiet, pacing beneath the best climbing trees and bracing himself to be tackled by his triumphant son.)

The Flash and Nightbird, the protectors of 28 Brookside Drive.

-

By 7 they had expanded their domain. No longer were they confined to their yards, but instead they patrolled the entire street, keeping it safe from crime. 

Once, they stopped a bike thief. Sebastian darted out in front of him while Blaine swooped in from the side, arms spread and cape flapping for dramatic effect. He had recently added a blue face mask to his ensemble and made cawing screeches in mimicry of his feathered brethren. The thief threw the bike down and Sebastian gave chase through the neighborhood, only stopping when they reached the main road that encircled their development. 

In recognition of their heroism and good deeds they were only grounded for a week for missing their curfew. 

-

At 9, the Smythe's moved to France. "It's only for two years," Mrs. Smythe explained after catching Blaine launching a 'rescue mission' in the middle of the night. Nightbird had quieted his cawing but still hadn’t completely mastered stealth and was caught on the roof of the Smythe’s garage, preparing himself to make the leap on to the porch roof right below Sebastian’s window.

Instead, Blaine helped Sebastian pack of the last of his boxes, making sure to squirrel away mementos of their friendship into every one. Tucked away in the right arm of Sebastian’s most recent Flash costume was a four page letter that ended with a promise that Blaine would never ever forget him, miss him every day until he came home, and would write at least once a week.

For the next two years, Sebastian signed all of his letters with a lightning bolt and Blaine with a hastily scrawled version of Nightbird’s crest.

-

When they were 12, Sebastian decided he was too old for superheroes. After moving back to Ohio he had discovered lacrosse and had thrown all of his boyish energy into the game. Although he was good at the sport, he struggled, at first, to fit in with the rest of the team.

Blaine, who was just beginning to figure out that maybe he was gay, had a newfound understanding of not exactly fitting in and agreed that maybe they were getting too old.

While Sebastian relegated everything Flash related to the attic, Blaine kept all of his stuff in a box in his closet. Ready to be pulled out at a moment’s notice.    

-

Less than two years after his return from France, Sebastian was packing up boxes again. This time so he could be shipped off to boarding school to be spared the brunt of his parent’s increasingly messy divorce.

The night before his departure he spent ten minutes trying to cram his limbs into his old Flash suit. It hadn’t worked and it had taken three seams tearing before he gave up. Instead, he dug out a pair of red sweat pants and long sleeved red shirt. He cut out a fist-sized circle from a piece of computer paper, used a highlighter to draw a lightning bolt down the center, and stuck it to his chest with packing tape.

His mission was much more successful than Blaine’s had been, four years before, and within twenty minutes they were having one last romp through the neighborhood.

-

After years of separation and only seeing each other briefly at holidays and when Sebastian returned to his father’s home for a few weeks every summer, they settled on going to the same college.

It hadn’t been a hard decision, Blaine just wanted to be wherever his best friend was and Sebastian was more than happy with whatever school Blaine would pick. They were both drawn to the bustle of city life and had the grades to get into the best schools in the country.

At the end of the day, they put all their choices into a hat and picked one at random.

Blaine, in his desperate need for punctuality, was the first to get to their dorm. He picked the top bunk for himself, knowing that Sebastian would let him share his if he was ever too drunk to clamber up.

He had hesitated before hanging up what he considered the crowning glory of the room: framed comic strips he had commissioned his friend, Sam, to draw, depicting some of NightFlash’s greatest adventures.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Sebastian finally showed up and looked it over with unmasked amusement, delightedly pointing out the Weaver’s dog as it chased them through three panels.

-

For their 21st birthdays they planned a joint party, even though they were born almost seven months apart. It was a celebration of themselves and their friendship, which had lasted with unwavering steadiness for most of their lives.

They couldn’t pinpoint exactly which day they had become friends, back when they were toddlers, but when the realized the date must fall somewhere at the half-way point between when they were born and they did their best to calculate it out.

Twelve days before, Sebastian was hit by a car. A yellow Maserati with the license plate 11b0lt1.  A hit and run, the driver clearly drunk and going 40 miles over the speed limit.

It was a miracle he was still alive, all the doctors said. Almost every bone in his body had been broken and for the first week and a half he couldn’t even breathe on his own.

By the day of their party, he still hadn’t regained consciousness. But Blaine knew he would. Knew he would he would be fine, even as the doctors expressed the first hesitance of doubt.

Lightning—in any form—couldn’t kill the Flash. 

 


End file.
